The Future Unseen
by remnants-2011
Summary: What if everything went differnet, from the time Qui-gon took Anakin to see the Council?
1. A fate decided

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars...................  
  
AU, of the end of TPM, and on........................ you should all know the story of TPM, by now, but anyway, in this story, when Qui-gon takes Anakin infront of the council- well you'll see!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
  
"The force is strong in him..." Master Windu told Qui-gon, who was standing in front of him, with his hands gently resting on Anakin's shoulders.  
  
"Then he is to be trained?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
Standing in the background was Obi-wan, who's mind was reeling... ~How can my master do this? Would he? Would he just throw me out, like I mean nothing to him? All for a slave boy? Oh please Master, no!!!!~ Obi-wan thought.  
  
Then came the Council member's reply.  
  
"Yes, he is to be trained." Master Windu told him.  
  
Qui-gon beamed," Alright then , I take Anakin on as my Padawan learner."  
  
Obi-wan's heart sank, and he felt crushed, how could his master do this to him?  
  
Master Yoda spoke up, "An apprentice you have Qui-gon, Impossible to take on a second."  
  
And Master Windu continued,"The code forbids it..."  
  
Obi-wan felt hopeful for a moment, but then his master turned around and gave him a dark look, and Obi-wan knew, that no matter what, Qui-gon would train Anakin, even if he had to dump Obi-wan.....  
  
Yoda could also see what Qui-gon would do to Obi-wan, so he said,"Clouded the boy's future is, train him, I will."  
  
Just about everyone in the council gasped. Especially Qui-gon. ~It will be for the best,~he thought,~Master Yoda will be a great teacher for the boy.~  
  
Obi-wan was just about the happiest person alive at that moment, he would not lose his beloved Master after all! He smiled to himself.  
  
Yoda waved hid hand, "Dissmissed, you are.The boy will stay with me."  
  
"Goodbye, Anakin, May the force be with you." Qui-gon told the boy, and bowed to the council and left , followed by Obi-wan..... _____________________________________________________  
  
Later, Queen Amidala decided it was time to go back to Naboo, so Qui-gon and Obi-wan prepared to leave again. Obi-wan was getting a few things from his closet, when Qui-gon walked in, and stared for a moment at Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan looked at him questioningly,"Yes, Master?"  
  
Qui-gon shook his head,"Oh, nothing......" he murmured, then paused for a moment,"Obi-wan, I think I'll go check on Anakin, and see hows he doing."  
  
"But master, it's only been an hour since you left him!" Obi-wan exclaimed.  
  
"Padawan..." Qui-gon said threatingly...  
  
Obi-wan bowed his head,"Yes master." he said, then went back to his packing as soon as his master left.  
  
~Why doesn't he love me like he did Xantos? Or like he does Anakin?~ Obi- wan thought.~He hasn't known Anakin for a week, and now he's trying to replace me for him....~ Obi-wan thought sadly...  
  
~Well, you should've seen it coming, kenobi~ he thought. ~Really, I was just something to keep him busy until he could find an attequet replacement for Xantos, I never really meant that much to him, he never really loved me..........~  
  
Obi-wan sat down on his bed, and sighed. What had he done wrong? He had always tried his best to do what ever would please Qui-gon...  
  
Qui-gon's many rejections toward Obi-wan, raced through his mind, and the question, Why?  
  
Why had he always beem second-best?  
  
Why did Qui-gon repeatyadly reject him?  
  
why?  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Later, Qui-gon came back, a found Obi-wan already asleep, so Qui-gon finished getting things togetter for their return to Naboo, in the morning... As he worked, Qui-gon thought about Obi-wan, and his reaction to what Qui- gon had told the council earlier....  
  
He remembered the hurt look that had crossed his padawans face for just an instant, and Qui-gon felt gultier the more he thought about it...  
  
~I should've told him before,~ He thought,~Oh well, when we return from Naboo, I'll make it up to him....~  
  
______________________________  
  
The next morning, The Queen, her handmaids and guards, and the two Jedi, left Corusant.  
  
On the way back to Naboo, Queen Amidala explained her idea of creating a diversion with the Gun-gan army, while she and her handmaidens sneaked back to the palace, and captured the Vicearoy.  
  
After a long disscussion about it, they decided that the plan just might work, as long as the Gun-gan's agreed.  
  
Later on, Qui-gon walked passed Obi-wans quarters on the Ship. He paused for a moment, considering to go in, and apologise to Obi-wan, for what he had done in front of the council.  
  
~No, I'm sure he understands,~Qui-gon hastily thought, and continued on to his own quarters.  
  
_________________  
  
Obi-wan had spent most of the journey in his quarters, mostly meditating.Something was bothering him, but he wasn't quite sure what....  
  
In most of his meditations, he saw Qui-gon, and in the rest he just saw blackness.  
  
It confused Obi-wan,and he almost went and asked Qui-gon about it, but he knew that Qui-gon would probably just brush it off, and remind him to be aware of the Living force, like he alway did.....  
  
Obi-wan sighed, as he got ready for the ship to land in the forests of Naboo, where they would all go meet the Gungan army.  
  
~I hope the Queen's plan works.~Obi-wan thought, as he left his quarters...  
  
____________________  
  
Sevral hours later, the plan was put in motion.  
  
The Gungans had agreed to serve as a diversion, and lead the droid armies away, while the queen and the jedi snuck back to capture the Viceroy.  
  
Currently, they were standing in an ally way, waiting for Captain Panaka to send them the signal, as soon as it was safe for them to cross the square...  
  
A few seconds later, Captain Panaka's blue signal light flashed, and The group rushed across the street and into the hanger, where the fates of many would soon be sealed..... 


	2. The battle

A/N: Please review! Disclaimer on Chapter 1....  
  
___________________________  
  
They entered the Hanger, weapons drawn....  
  
Obi-wan looked back at the Queen, who was with her guards and handmaidens, sevral feet behind Obi-wan and his Master....  
  
Obi-wan looked over at his master, then quickly turned away, and stared straight forward, as two large doors slid open, revealing a dark, cloaked figure........  
  
"We'll take the long way..." He heard the Queen say, but all Obi-wan saw was the distant figure.....  
  
Anger, Contempt, and Hatred radiated off the Figure...  
  
The figure took off his dark cloak, revealing an intricly tattoed red and black head, with small horns coming out of he top of his head.He was clothed intirely in black, and he slowly pulled out his lightsaber, and ignighted it, revealing it's double blades....  
  
Obi-wan saw his master also take of his Cloak so he did the same and drew his lightsaber, as did Qui-gon, and the battle begun............ ________________  
  
The three battled farther and farther into the generator.Obi-wan was closest to the Sith, with Qui-gon trailing not too far behind.  
  
Obi-wan ducked as the sith slashed his lightsaber at him.  
  
Left. Right. Dodge. Right. Jump. Block. Left. Left.Right. Duck.....  
  
Obi-wan spun around and blocked the sith saber again, sweat flying of his face....  
  
He could see his master right on the other side of the sith, battling also.  
  
Left.Block. Under. Right. spin. Right. Block. Duck. Flip.  
  
Obi-wan leaped of the narrow catwalk, and turned to find the sith had done the same, but Qui-gon was still on the catwalk below them.....  
  
The sith menacingly paced in a circle around Obi-wan, and snarled.  
  
Then he struck, whacking Obi-wan's head with the handle of his 'saber, and Obi-wan fell in a pile, unconcisous...  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Came Qui-gon's anguished cry, from below.  
  
The sith peered down at Qui-gon, "You," he hissed."My master has no need for you..." he spat.  
  
Then he used the darkside of the force to pin Qui-gon down, as he picked up Obi-wan, and proceeded to walk away, but he turned for a moment to look at Qui-gon,and comteptly said," Goodbye, Jedi.." And with the force, he sent a small piece of metal flying at Qui-gon, who was to much in shock to even feel it with the force until it was too late, and eveything went black................................................  
  
____________  
  
Maul carried unconcissous Obi-wan to where his master had requesed to meet him, in a dark ally way, not far from the Hanger.  
  
"You have done well, my apprentice, " Lord Sideous told him.  
  
Maul bowed."Thank you, master.What is thy bidding?"  
  
"I have no use for you now," Sideous told him.  
  
Maul nodded, and ignighted his 'Saber, and ran it through his heart, and he immeadiatly fell down dead...  
  
Sideous smiled, and quietly called for one of his aids.  
  
He instructed his servant to pick up Obi-wan's body, and to follow him, and then he walked off into the night..... 


	3. Awakening

Qui-gon awoke feeling terrible, and confused...  
  
For a second he wondered where he was, but he pushed that thought aside when he remember the battle and Obi-wan....  
  
Obi-wan!  
  
Qui-gon's eyes popped open, and he saw a nurse standing next to his bed.  
  
"W..Where am I?" he asked, and not waiting for a reply he asked, "Where's Obi-wan?!"  
  
The nurse gave a half-smile, "Slow down,"She told him. " Your on Naboo."  
  
Qui-gon stared at her,"But what about Obi-wan, my apprentice?"  
  
The nurse shrugged, "You'll have to ask someone... But you were brought here by yourself, and security has searched the generator, and the surrounding areas for your apprentice, by order of the queen, but your the only one they found....Sorry..." she told him.  
  
Qui-gon's heart sank, he couldn't lose Obi-wan, he just couldn't.....  
  
He reached out through the bond, searching for Obi-wan, but the bond was empty, hollow......  
  
The nurse told him that he need to get some rest, and then she left....  
  
Qui-gon sighed, and put himself into a healing trance, ~The sooner I'm well, the sooner I can find some answers about Obi-wan.....~ he thought, as he drifted into the trance...  
  
___________________________  
  
Obi-wan groaned.  
  
He opened his eyes, and looked around. He was in a rather large room, with a door to his left.  
  
He was straped to a table, and couldn't see to much....  
  
He groaned again, and then heard the door slide open, and a dark figure approached him.  
  
"Ahh, so your awake..." the coarse voice said, but oddly, it almost sounded familar to Obi-wan...  
  
"What do you want with me?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
The figure chuckled, "So inquizitive......" The person laughed again,"In time,you will see...." then turned and left... As he left, another person walked in, a small man, wearing a plain white jumpsuit.he walked over to the table were Obi-wan was strapped in, and got a small needle out of his pocket, and injected something into Obi-wan's arm, and Obi-wan immeadiatly blacked out....... 


	4. The wait and the dream

"You know he never wanted you...."  
  
Obi-wan tried to run from the voice, but he couldn't move, and everything was black...  
  
"He rejected you....."  
  
Obi-wan wanted to yell at the voice, to tell it to stop...  
  
"He did not care for you, if he did then why did he try and leave you time and time again?"  
  
Obi-wan shuddered, he wanted to tell the voice that it was lying, and that his master would never do anything against him, but Obi-wan knew, in his heart the voice was right..... Memories raced through Obi-wan's head....  
  
His master saying," I take Anakin as my padawan...padawan....padawan.....padawan..."  
  
The word echoed through his head.  
  
"You see? You never meant anything to him............"  
  
Obi-wan wanted to object, but he couldn't, the voice was right...........  
  
____________________________________  
  
Qui-gon streched. He had finally been released from the hospital, after spending the past three days there....  
  
He was on his way to meet the queen, and to discuss about finding Obi-wan.  
  
~Obi-wan.....~ Qui-gon thought sadly. What if his apprentice was dead? Qui- gon tried to reach out with the force, through the bond to find him, but once again, the bond was closed.  
  
~Surely he can't be dead....He just can't~ Qui-gon thought as he walked. ~I would have felt his death through the force, wouldn't I?~ he wondered.  
  
Qui-gon walked into the Palace of Theed, and told a handmaiden that he was here to see the queen.  
  
The handmaiden nodded and left, leaving qui-gon alone with his thoughts.....  
  
~What if, what if he is dead? I never got to tell him how much he meaned to me....~ Qui-gon thought.He swallowed...He would find Obi-wan, no matter what. He decided.  
  
Then Qui-gon decided to meditate while he waited for the handmaiden to return......  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Excuse me." the quiet handmaiden said.It had been sevral hours, since the man had come, and he appeared to be either meditating or sleeping, the handmaiden couldn't tell which.......  
  
" Sir?" she asked as she leaned over to the Jedi.  
  
"Sir?" she asked again, and reached over and touched his shoulder.  
  
Qui-gon's eyes snapped open,"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"The Queen will see you now." She told him.  
  
"Oh, yes....Thank you.." Qui-gon told her.  
  
She smiled,"Follow me." she said as she lead the way to the throne room.  
  
Qui-gon nodded, and followed, his thought's still dwelling on his lost apprentice........  
  
________________________________  
  
Obi-wan groaned.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" a hoarse voice asked.  
  
Obi-wan looked over and saw the cloaked figure, from before...  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Lord Sideous....." The figure hissed.  
  
"Your a sith." Obi-wan stated.  
  
"Yes." came the reply.  
  
"What do you want with me?"Obi-wan asked.  
  
A slight smile showed, from under the hood of the mysterious figures face.  
  
"What do I want with you? hmmmm...... In time you shall see." The figure laughed.Then, Sideous turned to the door and yelled,"Aslan!" then he turned back to face Obi-wan with a wicked grin on his face....  
  
Then the same small man from earlier walked in, pushing a small cart of various items used for torture.  
  
Obi-wan shuddered.... 


	5. Of Queens, and Siths

A/n: thanks so much for the reviews!!! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!  
  
_________________________  
  
"Welcome, Master Jinn." Queen Amidala told the Jedi, as he entered he throne room.  
  
Qui-gon bowed. "It is good to see you again, your highness."  
  
Amidala smiled.then she turned to her guards, and said, "You all may go, exept for the officials."  
  
Sevral guards and handmaidens bowed, and quickly left.  
  
Once they were gone, the queen relaxed, and told Qui-gon to sit down.  
  
She introduced him to the Officials, even though he already knew most of them.  
  
"Now," she said, turning to face Qui-gon again,"We shall discuss the battle."  
  
Qui-gon nodded.He had already heard of the Queens victory in regaining the planet...  
  
"I heard of your victory, congratulations." Qui-gon told her.  
  
"Thank you, but we are here to Discuss Obi-wan, and your battle."  
  
"Oh, I see...."  
  
Amidala continued,"We have security recordings of the duel.......You may see them if you wish." She told him.  
  
Qui-gon thought about that for a moment,then he slowly nodded yes.  
  
"Alright, just a moment..." Amidala told him.She pressed a com-link button on the armrest of her throne,"Dorme, could you please bring me the holo-vid of the Generator Battle?"  
  
"Yes, Mi'lady." came Dorme's reply.  
  
The Queen hung up the com-link, and turned to face Qui-gon,"Dorme will only be a minute, then you can view it....." She said.  
  
Qui-gon nodded, his mind dreading to see the fate-ful battle again.....  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Um.....Master?" Anakin asked.He had been in the middle of recieving a lecture about the Force from his master, Yoda, when master Yoda had suddenly closed his eyes and cried out.  
  
"Master Yoda?" Anakin asked again.  
  
Yoda raised his head, and opened his eyes."Contact the Council, I must.Terrible things have happened. Changed, the Future has....."  
  
Anakin stared at his master and slightly shivvered, as his master hobbled off....  
  
________________________________________  
  
"You know I'm right...." The voice told Obi-wan once again.  
  
Obi-wan groaned, in his sleep.~go away, leave me alone..~ he thought....  
  
"He hated you, and you know it........" The voice continued.  
  
Obi-wan was trapped, his dreams taunted by the voice, and when he was awake, he has tortured by Lord Sideous............  
  
"Wake up, apprentice....." A voice told Obi-wan, and when he didn't, he was hit by blue lightning....  
  
"I Said, WAKE UP!!! the voice belowed.  
  
Obi-wan did his best to sit up on the table that restrained him, and saw Lord Sideous standing there.  
  
~oh, great...~ Obi-wan thought.  
  
"So.........MY apprentice, how did you sleep?" Lord Sideous asked, sarcasticly.  
  
"Your what?!" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"My Apprentice." Lord Sideous simply stated."Your feelings of fear and hate deceive you...."  
  
"I will never join the Darkside."Obi-wan told him.  
  
"Oh, you will....You will....." Sideous told him, smiling evilily.............. 


	6. Seeing

Qui-gon watched the holo-vid again, and his heart ached, how could he live without Obi-wan? he wondered.  
  
He watched as his apprentice battled the sith warrior, and he watched as the sith whacked Obi-wan with the handle of his 'Saber,causing Obi-wan to go unconcisous.  
  
He heard himself cry out,"Noooooo!!!" as he watched his apprentice fall, and be scooped up by the Sith.  
  
He watched as he stood frozen, as the sith carried his dear Obi-wan away, and as the sith used the force to knock him out, leaving him helpless.........  
  
Qui-gon stoped the holo-vid, and stared at where it had been.In his mind memories of Obi-wan played, especially of the times where Qui-gon had just brushd him off, or rejected poor Obi-wan........  
  
~There are more of those times than of good......~ Qui-gon thought.~Poor Obi-wan, I didn't deserve him, and I still treated him like nothing.......~He sighed.  
  
~If I ever find him, I will find some way to make it up to him, I must....~  
  
Qui-gon got up said farewell to the Queen, and left.  
  
He was going to find Obi-wan no matter what anyone said.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
//master?// Obi-wan cried through the Bond, but again, he received no answer.....  
  
"Do You really expect him to answer you?" Lord Sideous asked.  
  
Obi-wan slowly nodded, "He is my master." he whispered.  
  
"Ha!" Sideous cruely said."If he was your master, and if he actually cared for you, then why isn't he already here? It has been almost 5 days......."  
  
~it seems like eternity..~Obi-wan thought.~But he is right, where is Qui- gon?Wouldn't I have felt him die, after all he is still my master....sorta.....~ Obi-wan thought.  
  
"Face it, Kenobi, he doesn't want you." Lord Sideous told him.  
  
"Your lying." Obi-wan told him.  
  
"He felt sorry for you, the little lost padawan.....the weak one..what was it? Oh, yes 'Oafy-wan'...Hmmm?" Sideous continued, ignoring Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan didn't say anything.What could he say? He had always knew that Qui- gon never wanted him, but oh, it still hurt so much to hear it from the Sith..............  
  
"You knew it too, didn't you?" Sideous guessed, half-reading Obi-wans thoughts.  
  
Obi-wan remained silent.  
  
Sideous made a Tsk-tsk sound."That Jinn will never learn....." And he slightly shook his head.  
  
Obi-wan stared at the sith, wondering what had he meant by that........ 


	7. Twisted memories

"Silly Jedi, you can't possibly think that your pathetic master will save you now...." Sideous hissed, in Obi-wan's dream.  
  
"Go away, I hate you, I hate you, I........" Obi-wan heard himself scream.~No, that's wrong.~he thought.~I'm a jedi, and I'm releaseing my anger to the force.......~ he thought.  
  
"Ha. What force? You've been abandoned Obi-wan........." he heard someone say, and it sounded an alful lot like his master................  
  
Obi-wan woke up, gasping.~What could that possibly mean?~ he thought.Obi- wan shuddered.  
  
He looked around the room, and saw Aslan asleep in a chair, up against the wall.....  
  
"Aslan...." Obi-wan whispered.  
  
Aslan stirred, but didn't wake.  
  
This time Obi-wan whispered louder, "Aslan...."  
  
Aslan sat up slowly, curious to see who was calling him.  
  
"Aslan, please help me." Obi-wan pleaded.  
  
Aslan took a step closer, but he shook his hed no...  
  
"Please, Aslan, Please...." Obi-wan begged.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't......I just can't..." Aslan told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lord sideous, he would....he...he would...." Aslan trailed off.  
  
"Please just tell me if my master survived." Obi-wan asked.  
  
"I AM SORRY, BUT HE CAN NOT DO THAT, CAN YOU ASLAN?" Sideous's voice boomed, as he charged into the room.  
  
Aslan trembled in fear,"N..n...n...n..ooo.. " he replied.  
  
Sideous lifted a hand and used the force to throw poor Aslan up against a wall. Then he turned to Obi-wan,"Clever, quite Clever....."He mumbled.  
  
"Well," Sideous said, looking straight at Obi-wan,"For that, you shall pay...."he said with a wicked grin on his face, as he held his arm forward, and blue sparks and flashes of lightning sprung forth and hit Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan moaned in pain, as the lightning hit him, over and over again....  
  
Finally, Sideous decided that Obi-wan had had enough Pyshical torture, but that didn't mean Sideous was done with him mentally...........  
  
Sideous grined again, and thought,~Soon, my apprentice, I WILL break you, and you will give in....."  
  
He laughed and sat down in a chair on the wall, and let Obi-wan fall back into unconcisousness, and then Sideous would continue............  
  
______________________________ --dream-Obi-wan---- _______________________  
  
Obi-wan looked around, and saw his master, Qui-gon standing a few feet away, so Obi-wan walked over.  
  
"What's wrong,Master?" he asked.  
  
Qui-gon turned to face him, and snarled.  
  
"M...Master?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me, you pathetic excuse for a padawan!!!" Qui-gon screamed at him.  
  
Obi-wan stared in shock."B..B..but.."  
  
"Shut Up!" Qui-gon roared, "Xantos never acted as bad as you, your worthless..."  
  
Obi-wan stood there staring at his master, and could feel the tears welling in his throat.....  
  
Suddenly, it was a different scene, but Obi-wan didn't seem to notice...  
  
He was pressed up against a wall, his master pinning him to it, holding the collar of Obi-wan's shirt in his fist,"I always hated you, you are responsable for this!"  
  
"I..I..."  
  
Again, everything changed, this time, the memory was much more recent- the battle in the generator.  
  
Obi-wan was facing Maul, and Qui-gon stood behind him, and he heard his master say,"Go a head, take him!I've been trying to get rid of him for almost 13 years, so I could finally have a decent apprentice!" and with that he pushed Obi-wan into Maul's arms, and walked away laughing.......  
  
Then everything went black, once again, and Obi-wan heard Sideous..  
  
"He's always hated you.....You know it."  
  
"Go away, leave me alone." Obi-wan told him.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I won't abbandon you, unlike some other master...."  
  
"Your lying to me, your trying to force me to join the darkside."Obi-wan said.  
  
"Trying? I thought it was do or do not....And I certainly intend to do....." Sideous told him.  
  
Obi-wan said nothing.  
  
"Silly, silly Jedi...." Sideous mumbled....  
  
--------------------------------------- -------end- dream---- ----------------------------------------  
  
Obi-wan's eyes popped open,and he gasped. he wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew the man sitting in the chair across the room had something to do with it....  
  
Obi-wan looked over at Sideous,"What did you do?"  
  
Sideous half-smiled, "In time, you shall see, and everything shall be clear...."He got up to leave, and paused when he got to the door, "Good night, apprentice." he said, and left.  
  
Obi-wan wanted to object, but he couldn't, the blackness was closing in on him once again, as he drifted into unconcissousness, and the exact same dream, with more horrors about Qui-gon, filled his dreams..... 


	8. Visions

Qui-gon sat meditaing, trying to let the force guide him to the truth about Obi-wan, but he saw something quite unexpected......  
  
---------Vision------------  
  
There where flashes of a figure, as he suddenly became clearer, Qui-gon could see a pair of eyes, just like Obi-wan's that were a bright sea-green, but they wre filled with anger.The man paced around Qui-gon, muttering something....  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Qui-gon was watching himself, screaming at Obi-wan, and holding him against a wall, beating him...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Obi-wan voice, as a younger boy, asking,"M..Master? Why was I never good enough?"  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Back to the figure- Qui-gon heard himself asking the man who he was.The man snorted, "Don't you even remember me?" the man asked. Qui-gon shook his head no. A hurt look spread across the man's face, and he quickly turned away.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Darkness, so dark Qui-gon couldn't see a thing.he heard a faint voice,"Please....Please help me..."Qui-gon wondered who's voicet was, but then he heard something else...  
  
Laughter.  
  
Qui-gon spun aroung, and saw a bright red 'saber ignight. It light up the room, revealing a single cloaked figure.  
  
Qui-gon heard the hiss of another lightsaber ignighting, and turned to see another cloaked figure,carrying a blue 'Saber. In usion the two figures whisered "Naboo." and disapeared.  
  
-----End Vision----------  
  
Qui-gon's eyes pooped open, his face a mask of confusion. ~What in the world could that have meant?~He wondered.  
  
He thought about it for a moment, about the Vision. he knew he hadn't ever beaten Obi-wan like it showed him doing, and he didn't remember Obi-wan asking why he wasn't good enough....But what puzzled Qui-gon the most was the first and last parts of the vision, Why had the DArk man been angry that Qui-gon didn't remember him, Qui-gon couldn't think of anyone like that except his eyes strongly resembled Obi-wan's....  
  
Qui-gon shuddered.That could never have been Obi-wan, he was sure of that.But maybe that's what the last two figures had been talking about, maybe Naboo was were Obi-wan was!  
  
~That must be it!~ Qui-gon exitedly thought. ~I'll figure out the rest later, right now I need to find Obi-wan!~ 


	9. The Return

"Master, do you want me to keep giving the prisoner the force-suppresent drug, or do you wish for me to s..stop?" Aslan asked bowing before Sideous.  
  
"Has it worn off yet?' Sideous asked.  
  
"N..No, Mi' lord"Aslan stuttered.  
  
"When will it wear off?" Sideous asked.  
  
"A..About 2 hours from now...." Aslan told him.  
  
"Ahhh..." Sideous said, storking his chin,"Yes, this might..This might be quite interesting..."He said slowly, pondering it..  
  
"So what is your bidding?" Aslan asked.  
  
"Let the Drug wear off, but stay away from him, unless I tell you to be with him, he may be dangerous for you..." Sideous said with a laugh.  
  
"Um..Yes..yes, Mi" Lord...." Aslan bowed again, and ran off...  
  
Sideous evily smiled at the thought of his soon to be apprentice.......  
  
___________________________  
  
Qui-gon called Master Yoda, and the rest of the Council and had told them what had happened, and of his disturbing Vision.....  
  
Yoda sighed."Vision, too, I have had...."He said slowly." A day ago it was, the future cahanged, it did....Terrible things I forsee....."  
  
Qui-gon slightly shivvered.The way yoda had said that had sent chills up his spine...  
  
"Did your vision concern Obi-wan?" Qui-gon anxiously asked.  
  
Yoda sighed."No more than did yours....." he said.  
  
Qui-gon was confused for a minute, but shrugged it off...  
  
He said goodbye to Yoda and the Council, and turned his com-link off, and set out to find Obi-wan, before it was too late...  
  
______________________________  
  
Obi-wan lay awake,still straped to the table.He thought maybe the force was begining to return to him, but he knew that before long, Aslan would give him anothor Force-Suppressent injection, and soon after Sideous would probably return.....  
  
Obi-wan wondered how long he'd been lying on the Table, last he'd heard from Aslan was 6 days, but Obi-wan wasn't sure if that was still the case......  
  
He yawned.Obi-wan was trying his best to stay awake, he could hardly stand anymore of Sideous' hauntings that occured while Obi-wan slept.Somehow, the sith always managed to creep in, and mess with his memories of Qui-gon, and now, Obi-wan even doubed what had been messed up, and what had really happened.But, either way, Obi-wan still believed that qui-gon would come for him, eventually......  
  
He decided to try once more to reach out through what was left of their bond, and call for his master..  
  
//Master?// he tried.~Yes~, he thought, his sense of the force was rapidly coming back...//Master?//  
  
Then he felt it, a dark presence coming closer and closer.Then the door slid open revealing, Sideous...... 


	10. The Force

Qui-gon paced back and forth, in the Queens throne room.The queen sat on her throne watching him as he paced.  
  
"Your sure that you you can not feel him, Master Jedi?" Amidala asked.  
  
Qui-gon shook his head, no."It's...It's like there's a wall, or maybe there's just nothing, but I should've felt him die, all the jedi should've felt him die!" Qui-gon explained, frustereated.  
  
"So, you jedi never placed a tracking chip on him?" the queen asked.  
  
Again, Qui-gon shook his head no."There was no need, he's a jedi, any other Jedi should've been able to find him if something ever happened..."  
  
"Hmmmmm.." Amdiala sighed. "We have sent out many search parties, in search of Obi-wan, but stil no one has seen him, are you sure he's on Naboo?"  
  
"No, I'm not sure, but I had a vision, and a Jedi and a Sith both whispered,'Naboo,' and then disapeared..I think the Force may be directing me here..."  
  
Qui-gon sat down, and sighed."I..I.."  
  
"Yes?" the queen asked.  
  
"No, nevermind..it's nothing," Qui-gon said.  
  
Amidala smiled," Master Jinn, it's just us, nothing formal, you can tll me what bothers you..."  
  
Qui-gon looked at her,"I..I told the council basicaly that I..Would..rather have Anakin as my apprentice than..Obi-wan..."Qui-gon sobbed.  
  
"You what?" Amidala asked in disbelief,~Poor Obi-wan, he must have been crushed!~ she thought.  
  
Qui-gon swallowed, and took a deep breath, " It's..It's jedi tradition for the Master to privately tell the padawan when he believes he is ready to become a knight, and also part of the traditiion is to celebrate, and then tell the council......But I..I just walked in and said that I take Anakin as my padawan, and Obi-wan could face the trials..."  
  
Amidala looked shocked, how could this Jedi do such a thing to a padawan like Obi-wan who only wished to please his master?  
  
"Continue, please." she said.  
  
Qui-gon sighed,"I promised that I would make everything up to him, once we got to Naboo, but I never got the chance, one minute we were in battle, and the next I was crying out as I watched a sith steal him away from me!"  
  
Amidala shook her head..."Master Jinn, The thing for you to do is to calm yourself, and try everything in your power to find Obi-wan, and tell him how you feel." she told him.  
  
Qui-gon slowly stood up and nodded, and bowed.  
  
"Goodluck, jedi." Amidala called to him as he left.  
  
Qui-gon turned to her,"Thank you your highness, I will find him, if I don't.....I..I don't know what I'll do.." Then he turned away and left the palace.  
  
When he was outside, Qui-gon stood for a moment,surveying the streets wonder wich way to go, when suddenly he felt a presence entre the force so strong , he fell to his knees...  
  
He gasped out, "Obi-wan!" then blacked out...  
  
_________________________  
  
When the Force fully returned to Obi-wan, it hit him like a wall, and he almost lost his grip on concisnous.  
  
He slowly took a deep breath, then used the force to reach out, searching for his master, but he couldn't find him...~Oh NO... he couldn't..be..dead..could he?~ Obi-wan thought, as he finally gave up searching for his master.  
  
//Master?// he tried calling.  
  
No answer.  
  
Obi-wan sighed.  
  
Then he felt something dark, and evil drifting closer, and closer, as he noticed Sideous standing in a corner of the large room.  
  
Sideous walked closer. "So..." he said."You have your precisous force back...But where is the Master? Oh, my, he's still not here, he's just going to leave his so-called apprentice all alone..." Sideous taunted....  
  
"Go away."Obi-wan said.  
  
"Oh, but no..." Sideous began. "I went through all this trouble to get you here, and went out of my way to keep you alive, and did you think I might have a reason for that, hmm?  
  
Obi-wan just stared at the Sith.  
  
"Ah, Very well. My reason, you were right all along, puny jedi, I want to show you the wonders of the darkside." Sideous simply explained.  
  
"I will never join you, or the Darkside!" Obi-wan said.  
  
"Oh, we will see, won't we, apprentice?" Sideous said.  
  
"I'm not your---" Obi-wan began.  
  
"Silence!" Sideous roared. he reached out his hand and Obi-wan fell back into unconsisnous......  
  
------------Dream - Obi-wan ------------------  
  
There was Qui-gon, but anger flowed off of him...  
  
He suddenly spun, to face Obi-wan, and paced around him.  
  
"You should've been a farmer, your a failure as a jedi!!!" Qui-gon's words hit Obi-wan like a whip.  
  
"Well, then maybe you should've just left me on Bandomeer!" Obi-wan replied, surprised at the anger within him, this was Qui-gon, his master, he was talking to....  
  
Qui-gon glared at him, "I wish I had..." he muttered.  
  
~Now that hurt.~thought Obi-wan, as the scene slowly started to melt, back to the usuall darkness...  
  
Sideous appeared in front of him,"So, little Jedi, what will your choice be?" he asked, laughing hysterically.  
  
"I..I.." suddenly the answer was so clear to Obi-wan, He wanted to say no, but.......  
  
--------------End Dream---------------------  
  
Obi-wan slowly awaoke and shuddered, then looked round for Sideous, but the Sith was nowhere to be seen or felt through the force, so Obi-wan relaxed some, but wondered what was about to happen.... 


	11. Found

Qui-gon's eyes slowly opened, as he tried to remember what had just happened to him...  
  
Slowly the answer came back to him, as soon as Quigon reached into the force.  
  
~Obi-wan!~ Qui-gon remembered,~I have to find him, he's somewhere on this planet, and he's alive!~  
  
Qui-gon tried to sit up, and he saw that he was on the same street as he had been earlier.~I must have been out of it for only a minute, or so..~ He thought, as he stood up, and began to reach out in the force for Obi-wan.  
  
Almost immeadiatly he couldssense his apprentice, and so he called out to him through the bond, //Obi-wan?// no answer...  
  
~He may be unconsious,~ He thought.  
  
Qui-gon reached out with the force, and found where Obi-wan was, and Qui- gon was surprised to find it was somewhere in the City of Theed, very close to where he was.  
  
//Obi-wan?// he called. still no answer, but Qui-gon continued anyway...//Obi-wan, I am....so sorry...//  
  
Qui-gon started walking, and let the force guide him to Obi-wan...  
  
_______________________________  
  
About one standard hour later, Qui-gon reached a tall building, the Senator's building....  
  
~That's odd..~Qui-gon thought,but continued inside.He felt that he was close, but off a little bit...  
  
But the force guided him down sevral long hall ways, untill he reached a dead end, where the hallway just stoped.  
  
Qui-gon studied the wall, and discovered a small button, behind a small picture of a flower.  
  
He prssed the button, and the door slowly slid open, revealing, a staircase, which Qui-gon walked down cautisously....  
  
After sevral flights of stairs, there was a door,which slid open as soon as Qui-gon stood in front of it.  
  
He held his 'Saber in hand, not knowing what to expect on the other side of the door.....  
  
________________  
  
"Near, he is...." Yoda told Master Windu.  
  
"Then, he's found him?" Mace asked.  
  
"No, found the boy, he has not...but close he is.." yoda replied, and sighed."Clouding the future is, growing darkness I sense...."  
  
Mace stared at his small, green friend, and slightly shuddered, Yoda was right, he could sense it also...  
  
__________________  
  
Qui-gon walked into he room, as surveyed it...  
  
It was very large, and over, on the other side, he saw something, it..it looked almost like a table or something..  
  
Qui-gon walked in the direction of the table, and he has able to Identify, that indded, it as a table, ~but what was that on it?~ he wondered.ten stopped dead in his tracks, it was a body!  
  
~Oh, no,Obi-wan!~ Qui-gon mind reeled, for a moment, then he rush forward, and he gasped...  
  
_____________________________  
  
A/N: Okay, anybody want another chapter? I'm waiting for a review, and if I get at least one review then I'll post the next chapter, so please review!!!!!  
  
Thanks so mush to everyone who's been reading this! **Cries tears of joy...** 


	12. Sacrifice

A/N: Okay, here's the chapter I promised, hope U all enjoy!  
  
_______________________  
  
Qui-gon stood still for a moment, taking everything in...  
  
On he table, he saw a man, who looked about 20 or so, and who had short, ginger colored hair, with a small padawan braid coming from behind his ear.  
  
The mans hands where bound togeter, and he was strapped to the table.  
  
he was only wearing a pair of black leggings, and he had cuts and bruises covering his chest and arms.  
  
But most of all he just seemed to glow with the force, and Qui-gon knew it must be Obi-wan...  
  
//Obi-wan..// he called.  
  
The man stirred.  
  
//Obi-wan...// Qui-gon repeated.  
  
The man's eyes opened, revealing sea-grren eyes, that where more gry than green...  
  
"M..master?" he asked.  
  
Qui-gon held Obi-wan's head in his hands, and fought back the tears."Yes, Obi-wan it's me.."  
  
He used the force to try and undo the bonds that restricted Obi-wan.  
  
"M..master?" Obi-wan quietly asked, as Qui-gon foucsed on the locks.  
  
"Yes, Obi-wan?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
"He's coming for me....."  
  
Qui-gon stared at his apprentice slightly puzzled..  
  
________________________  
  
Obi-wan was still in shock, as his mind played back the last mintue or so in his head, while Qui-gon tried to free him...  
  
His..His master was here, trying to save him...  
  
It's what Obi-wan had been hoping for and what sideous had been telling would never happen...  
  
Obi-wan was so happy to see his master alive, but Obi-wan sensed that something terrible was about to happen, and almost immeadiatly after he did, he felt the dark prsence of Sideous slowly coming closer.  
  
He had to warn Qui-gon! Obi-wan thought.  
  
"M..Master?" he had said.  
  
"Yes, Obi-wan?" had come the reply.  
  
"He's coming for me....." Obi-wan said.  
  
Qui-gon had stared at him for a moment andthen went back to the bonds.  
  
A couple seconds later,"There, I got 'em.." he said, and he pulled the straps and bindings off Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan winced in pain as Qui-gon removed the bindings. He slowly sat up.  
  
"Thank you master." he said.  
  
Qui-gon smiled,"I'm just glad to have you back, now let's go..."  
  
Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon confused."Can't you..feel him, Master?"  
  
Qui-gon looked at Obi-wan, "Who?"  
  
Obi-wan stared at him,"Lord..Lord Sideous...." he muttered, half wondering he was wrong or maybe if this wan't his master at all, maybe he was still unconcisous....  
  
"Who, obi-wan, tell me..." Qui-gon pleaded.  
  
Obi-wan stared at the door,"He's coming, Master.Can't you feel him?"  
  
Qui-gon followed Obi-wan's gaze at the door.  
  
The Door slid open, revealing the dark cloaked Sideous...  
  
He walked in, "See, even your so-called Master is weak."  
  
Qui-gon stepped forward, "Who are you?" he asked, his hand fingering his 'Saber..  
  
Sideous smiled evily,"Me? I am Lord Sideous, and you are Qui-gon Jinn, the famous man who has managed to lose every one of his apprentices....."  
  
Qui-gon looked back at Obi-wan, then turned back to Sideous,"You can't have him."  
  
Sideous smiled again, "Oh, really?" he said, slowly raising his hand....  
  
"Master,Look out!" Obi-wan cried, knowing what Sideous was about to do.  
  
Unforunately, Qui-gon did not.He was stuck by the blue lightning, and Sideous used it to hold Qui-gon in place.  
  
He turned to Obi-wan,"Now, Obi-wan, time to pick sides....Join me, and I will spare your precissous maste, or if you don't I shall kill him....."He raised his had threatingly at Qui-gon...  
  
"Obi-wan, NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Qui-gon cried.  
  
Obi-wan sat shaking on the edge of the table, he turned to Qui-gon,"I..I love you master..." he said.  
  
"No, please,Obi-wan, no!"Qui-gon sobbed.  
  
Sideous sent another flash of lightning at Qui-gon, we barely managed to not ry out, but a pained look crossed his face.  
  
"Pick one, Kenobi,before I lose my patience and kill him anyway.Come and Join me willingly, or watch your master suffer and DIE."  
  
A tear ran down Obi-wan's cheek, "I love you master.." he said.  
  
Then he turned to Sideous.  
  
"So?"Sideous asked.  
  
"I...I'll Join you......"Obi-wan  
  
A smile spread across Sideous' face,"Good, kneel before me."  
  
"Please, Obi-wan no.." Qui-gon pleaded, as he watched his apprentice slowly kneel before the Sith.  
  
Sideous ignored Qui-gon, and focused his attion mainly on Obi-wan, and keeping Qui-gon paralysed in the lightning...  
  
He kicked obi-wan who was kneeling in front of him, but keeping his gaze down."Look at me." he comanded.  
  
Obi-wan complied, a blank look on his face.  
  
"Will you accept the darkside willingly?" Sideous asked.  
  
"Yes." Obi-wan said dully.  
  
"Will you give into your anger, and hate?"  
  
Obi-wan nodded.  
  
"Will you become my apprentice, and leave the Jedi order behind?"  
  
Obi-wan paused for a moment and looked over at Qui-gon, who was staring in disbelief as he watched his precisous padawan, turn to the darkside.....  
  
~No, Obi-wan, please don't....~Qui-gon silently pleaded.  
  
"Well?" Sideous asked.  
  
Obi-wan turned back to sideous,"Yes..."he whispered.  
  
"Then you are now my apprentice..." Sideous said, almost happily.  
  
"Please let my master go now." Obi-wan pleaded.  
  
"Your former master."Sideous told him.  
  
Obi-wan fought the lump forming in his throat, and he slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, we shall leave, and once we have gone, then I will release him, and he can go back to his little Jedi Council..." Sideous said.Then he turned toward the door,"Come, my apprentice." he said.  
  
Obi-wan turned back to Qui-gon for a moment,"I..I am sorry, mas...Qui-gon, please forgive me..." Obi-wan whispered, then followed sideous out the door, tears running down his cheeks.....  
  
Qui-gon stayed there, paralized from the sith's lightning, but also paralised from shock and saddness.His Obi-wan, the precisous boy he loved like a son, had just willingly joined the Sith, all to save him...  
  
Qui-gon stayed there and wept for many hours, until Sideous finally released him, and Qui-gon still sat there for a while, hollow.....  
  
Finally, he got up, and pulled out his com-link, and called the council.  
  
"Know it we do..."Yoda told him, before he had the chance to say anything."Sad day for the Jedi this is...Lost the Chosen one, we have."  
  
"You..you mean...Obi-wan was...."Qui-gon stuttered.  
  
"Indeed, the chosen one he was, never told you or him we did...Thought it was best for him to be taught like any other padawan..."  
  
"But..But what about Anakin?" Qui-gon asked, confused."The...the midi- clorians..His mother.."  
  
"The midi-clorians Obi-wan tested were, on accident his own....."Master Windu told him. "And the boy's mother, well, she was incorrect.." he continued.  
  
"Do you know what he did for me?" Qui-gon asked the two council members.  
  
"No." Master Windu replied,"What?"  
  
"He..I....The sith was..he was about to kill me if Obi-wan didn't join him, and....And I told him not to, but he looked right at me and," Qui-gon's voice cracked.he swallowed."He said,'I love you master' then he turned back to the sith, and became his apprentice, all to save me....I didn't deserve him, and now he's gone..."  
  
"terrible, this is.." Yoda quiely said."Clouding more and more, the Future is, Darkness, I sense..." Yoda paused for a moment," In motion, the future is, but terrible things I fear......."  
  
"Master Qui-gon, you should come back to the Temple, there is nothing more you can do, you must let go of him, he is gone..." Mace told him.  
  
Tears rolled down Qui-gon's cheek as he heard those words, as he knew that Mace was right, Obi-wan was gone, and he wasn't coming back..."Yes..I'll be back as soon as I tell the Queen what happened...."  
  
"Very well, take care of yourself, Qui-gon..." Mace told him.  
  
"Thank you, Mace, see you soon." Qui-gon said, then hung up. He sighed as he surveyed the room in which so much had happened, and then he made his way back out, and to meet the Queen.....  
  
__________________________________  
  
A/N: Okay, anyone here want a continuation to this story? Say a year or so in the future? Speak up if you do!  
  
Thank you soooo much everyone who's reviewed this so far! **Cries tears of joy** : )  
  
If no one wants a continuation to this, then I'll just write a chapter or two more for the ending, just of like the Queens reaction, but I do have a couple of great Ideas for a continuation, or a sequel!  
  
So, again, thanks so much, tell me what U all think of this, and the possibillity of more! : ) 


	13. The End and the Begining

Qui-gon entered the Queen's throne room, and saw her sitting by herself.  
  
"Welcome, Master Jinn..."She said.  
  
Quigon bowed, "Thank you, your highness."  
  
"Have you had any luck in finding Obi-wan?" she asked him.  
  
Qui-gon stared at the young Queen for a moment, then said,"Yes, I..I'm afraid I have quite a bit, your highness."  
  
Queen Amidala, looked worried,"Is he alright?"  
  
Qui-gon hesitated, and wondered how to tell her that Obi-wan had basicaly given his life for him...  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"Your highness, what I am about to tell you, I request that you don't tell anyone about."  
  
"Yes, I do, but please tell me."She replied.  
  
Qui-gon took a deep breath, "Leaving here yesterday, I felt Obi-wan's presence return to the Force, and I followed it to him, and I did find him, and he had appartently been tortured quite a bit.We..encountered a sith, who was about to kill me, and he...he gave Obi-wan a choice....basicaly, either become a sith or he would kill me.....I guess you can see what he chose....."  
  
Amidala had a horrified look on her face,"You mean...he...he...."  
  
Qui-gon slowly nodded."Your highness, I am afraid I must leave, my transport back to Corusant leaves shortly..."  
  
"Oh, we have plenty of space for you to stay here, in the palace..."She told him.  
  
Qui-gon shook his head,"No, your Highness, this place, it just brings back too many memories...."  
  
Amidala nodded,"Goodbye, then...."She said.  
  
Qui-gon bowed, and then quickly left....  
  
_________________________________  
  
Obi-wan was sitting in Lord Sideous' private shuttle, in the room he had been given.He leaned against a wall, and sighed. He felt so hollow and empty inside...  
  
He remembered how Qui-gon had pleaded with him not to turn, but Obi-wan had only done it so that he wouldn't fail qui-gon, his former master......Oh, how he missed him!  
  
~I'll never see him again,~Obi-wan thought.  
  
Obi-wan looked over at the other wall, and saw a small listening device.Obi- wan used the Force to turn the little knobs, and push a couple buttons on it and then he heard it...  
  
"Okay, and now, 'Have you ever,' sung by the S Club 7!" A loud noise cried, and music began to play...  
  
"Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away,though you think it's over,  
  
Knowing there's so much more to say,  
  
Suddenly the moment's gone,  
  
And all you dreams are upside down,  
  
If I could only change the way the world goes round...  
  
  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry,  
  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby.  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking,  
  
lookin down the road you should be takin  
  
I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go...  
  
  
  
Can't help, but feel that this is wrong,we should be together,  
  
Back in you arms where I belong,  
  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found,  
  
I'd give it all to change the way the wotld goes round.  
  
  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry,  
  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby.  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking, lookin down the road you should be takin  
  
I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go...  
  
  
  
I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels,  
  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
  
Even though the moment's gone,I'm still holdin on somehow,  
  
Wishin I could change the way the world goes round...  
  
  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry,  
  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby.  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking, lookin down the road you should be takin  
  
I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go..."  
  
  
  
As the last tones of the song ended, Obi-wan closed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump of tears forming in his throat, as he thought of Qui-gon, and what he had just did... Obi-wan sighed, as he compared words from the song to his life...  
  
After a few minutes,he felt his new master approaching, so Obi-wan sat up,choked back the tears, and stared at the door.  
  
A few seconds later, it slid open, and Sideous walked in,"Come my apprentice," He said.  
  
Obi-wan silently followed him, until they reached the infirmary, which Obi- wan had always hated..."What are we doing here?" he asked.  
  
Sideous turned to him,"Getting your memories erased, of course."he said, then went in.  
  
Obi-wan stared at the door, ~I'll never remember Qui-gon, or my friends, or the temple or..or anything!~ he franticaly thought.But when Sideous turned and glared at him, Obi-wan knew he had no choice in the matter.  
  
He slowly walked in, and he saw, a woman, in a hospital Uniform, waiting for him.  
  
"Sit!" Sideous ordered.  
  
Obi-wan complied,sitting on one of the two beds in the infirmary....  
  
He felt something slowly close his eyes, and Obi-wan felt him self slipping into unconcisousness....  
  
~Goodbye, master....~He thought, as everything wet black.When he awoke, he knew he wouldn't remember his former master, or his former life....  
  
___________________________  
  
Qui-gon was on his ship, on the way back to the Temple when he felt Obi- wan's presence disapear from the Force, and their bond dissolve...  
  
Qui-gon closed his eyes and sighed, not wanting to accept any of this, But he knew that he had no choice.  
  
He heard Master Yoda's words echo through his head, from a class long ago,"Once you start down the Dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny..."  
  
~And now it will become Obi-wan's destiny...~ Qui-gon bitterly thought.  
  
~And what about the procephy?~He wondered.~If the council is right, and Obi- wan is the Chosen One, and now he's lost to the sith, then the jedi are doomed...~  
  
Qui-gon shuddered at that thought, and he knew that whatever the futre held, it would revolve around Obi-wan....  
  
____________________________  
  
Obi-wan awoke much later, and sat up.  
  
The room was dark, and he wondered where he was.  
  
The more he thought about it he wasn't sure of anything about himself...  
  
~What's my name?~ he thought.  
  
That's was the only answer he could find, Obi-wan Kenobi. That's it, try as he might, that's all he knew of himself, his name....  
  
Obi-wan wasn't sure how, but he sensed someone coming, and around the being, was sirls of blacknessand anger...  
  
Something within his mind whispered,"Sith..."  
  
Obi-wan had no idea what that meant, but he had a feeling he was about to find out....  
  
  
  
________________________  
  
Okay, everybody, this is the End...Not! This is only the begining, I am working on the sequel!!!!!! Or I might just keep on adding new chapters on to this one...but, Anyway, there is more to come!!!!  
  
And I would still appreciate reviews, Tell me if U like this, or hate it, please!  
  
Okay, I'm almost done, I just wanted to say thank you, everyone who's reviewed this so far, thanks a billion!  
  
Goodbye, for now...... Remnants_2011 


End file.
